Perfect Imperfection
by Ecliptic
Summary: Jumba has returned to his lab, and now, after several failed attempts, is trying to create the ultimate destroyer.


Welcome peoples, to a new story of mine. This one has been in the making inside my head for quite a while by now, and I have finally typed it up, well, not completely but you get the point.

In this one, I shall be using a few experiments created by a friend (Laurel). In fact, one of the main characters in this story is an experiment created by her demented little mind. About a year ago, I told her I'd write a story having to do with her character, and now, that promise has finally been fulfilled. I just hope I don't end up killing her character's personality and such...

...and it's rated T for later violence and stuff...

* * *

Such a dark room only lit by a dull glow; this was one of the lab rooms belonging to Dr. Jookiba. It was no larger than it needed to be, and was connected to other rooms just like it, all created for a purpose: to tamper with genetics and create a new type of creature. This room had been empty and abandoned for quite a while, as had the rest of the building, on account of Jumba being exiled to Earth. But finally it was being used again, and it was carrying out its function. Yes, Jumba had returned to the lab, and not alone. Along with him he brought some of his other experiments. Not all of them, just the ones that would prove to be useful. You wouldn't find a sock stealing experiment here… not now anyway. The experiments here would only be ones that could prove of use such as ones for defending the building, ones that could capture intruders, ones that could fix things, and perhaps… ones that could erase any information an enemy might've gotten from or about this place. Jumba was trying to keep the fact he was here a secret, especially from the Galactic Federation. 

By now, Jumba had gone back to his old ways of tampering with genetics, and in this room was his newest creation; the still not awake experiment 666. His goal for this one? The same as his last twenty experiments: planetary destroyer. Not just any one, but the ultimate one. The idea that had been going through his mind had been one that would first wipe out the population, then get rid of any sign of the previous life. After that? Well, it would either just leave it barren and scarred from the destruction, or perhaps, as its primary function suggested, blow it up. Which would be all the more fun for its creator should it decide to do that, but either result would please him.

Where was this creature? Currently it was over in the corner, inside the container giving off the only light in the room. A mixture of the dullness of the light and the wires covering it masked the creature's appearance. However, a long tail and two wings stood out from the dull light, but other than that nothing.

Suddenly, a door creaked open. The light from the outside poured into the dark room, and revealed a large dark figure in the doorway. The figure's hand reached over to the light switch on the wall, turning on the lights inside the room. Now that the room had some light, the figure's identity was revealed to be none other than Jumba. Even now, the experiment's appearance wasn't very visible.

The creator walked over from the doorway after having closed the door, over to the notebook that lie on the countertop. This notebook contained nearly everything about the experiment, especially recorded information on its development so far, which he would later transfer to a computer. He opened up the notebook to the first blank page he could find, and began to write observations and whatever the machine's data said. Oh yes, it would be soon… soon his creation would be ready. The creator had been looking forward to that day lately, looking forward to the day his dream might be achieved. Although, in the back of his mind, doubtful thoughts took form. After all, his last twenty experiments had been failures, however small those failures were. What would make this one different? Most likely, it too would end up as a failure. But then again, there was that small probability that this one might be a success. There was a small ray of hope that shone through the darkness, however small it was. Jumba couldn't do anything now but hope.

His gaze wandered off the notebook he held in his hands, onto his creation inside the container. Its eyes were closed, as they had been. Occasionally, the creature would move, a small slight move, almost twitch-like.

"Soon enough my little one," the creator said softly as he closed up the notebook, placing it back onto the countertop. He turned around over to the door leading out, walking over to it. Just as he was about to turn off the light, he glanced back over at his creation for a second or two. He gave a sigh, turned off the lights and left, making sure to look the door behind him.

The creature was now once again alone, inside the dimly lit room. Small questions entered its mind, usually limited to: " What is this? What am I?'… the same ones constantly entering it's head. The same questions no one ever answered. But it didn't matter to it anyway, within a certain amount of time, its mind moved on to other thoughts or none at all. For the most part the creature was blissfully ignorant of everything. Although its questions were never answered, it wasn't all bad. There was never a feeling of boredom or restriction, always a peaceful feeling, and whatever was surrounding it had soothing warmth to it. But that would soon change... it always did.

By now, Jumba had reached his main office. Now was the time to take his mind off his new creation, he had other things to do.

* * *


End file.
